Kissing in the Rain
by thelasttimelady101
Summary: Actors John Smith and Rose Tyler were not very fond of each other. Even so, they keep finding themselves kissing in the rain. Nine/Rose AU. Inspired by the Youtube series.


**AN: This oneshot was inspired by the series on Youtube of the same name. If you want to watch it here's the link: /watch?v=9kMIcdMe56s Just add youtube . com right in front of it. Also, the poem mentioned is Sylvia by George Etherege. Hope you all like it!  
**

John Smith wasn't sure why he had agreed to this.

At the time, it seemed like a good idea. It would be good for his career if he became known as a versatile actor. Not that he always stuck with the same genre, but he'd always steered clear of overly romantic roles. But his agent, Donna Noble, seemed to think it was a brilliant idea. And rather foolishly he'd agreed to it. It was some wannabe Notebook film, full of unnecessary drama and tears.

It wasn't that he thought the film would be bad; he was just over the popular idea that romance would turn a film into a hit. But the biggest problem he discovered the first day on set. This problem was one Rose Tyler.

He'd heard of her before they started filming together. She was becoming increasingly famous over some teen flicks she had been in the year before. He'd been forced to take Donna's niece to one of them and they were awful. He'd been tempted to just take Donna's niece and walk out within the first ten minutes.

She seemed to be a decent actress, but he did not want to be associated with those teen supernatural romance films in any way. Also, he knew there was a lot of drama involving her co-star of the films/fiance, Jimmy Stones, and he wanted to avoid any drama surrounding that.

That first day on set, Rose was friendly with everyone, appearing eager to begin her new role. Her sunny personality automatically clashed with John's intense, borderline brooding one. He was polite enough towards her, but nearly everyone on set could tell there was tension between the two.

And of course that first day was the day they had the first kiss scene. John scoffed when he read it, finding the dramatic kiss in the rain to be too cliche.

It took them a while to get it right. The director seemed to want the scene to be perfect, because after each cut, he would announce that they would be doing the scene, and the kissing again.

Each time, John would glare at the director, who seemed to be enjoying his discomfort immensely. He'd worked with Jack Harkness before, and although they were extremely different, John did respect him as a director.

Between takes, Rose and John stood awkwardly next to each other, waiting to film the next take. Rose, unused to working with such a stand-offish actor, attempted to make small talk with John, but his replies were short, and he sounded uninterested. She was more than a little put off by it, but she'd heard of John Smith before. He was known as being very serious and very professional. So eventually she gave up initiating anymore communication with him.

But when the day ended, Rose thought she'd try speaking to John again, to try to get to know the man she'd be working with for the next few months a little better.

Once she'd changed out of the clothes she'd worn for filming and into something more comfortable, she made her way to his trailer.

Rose hesitated for a moment before reaching up to knock on the trailer door.

John opened the door a few seconds later. He looked shocked to see her there, his blue eyes widening in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," Rose began, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go grab a drink or something."

John knew the polite thing would be to say yes. But he knew that if he was seen in public with her, the press would have a field day. There would be rumors for weeks about Rose cheating on her fiance and them having an affair. Also, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to get to know Rose Tyler. It didn't seem like there was anything they had in common.

"Uh, no," John said, realizing she was still waiting for an answer. "I mean, thank you for the offer, but I'd rather just head home."

Rose looked rather hurt and taken aback at John's blatant rejection. She recovered quickly and gave him a forced smile. "Ah, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

John nodded awkwardly as Rose turned to leave. When she walked away, he sighed. It was going to be a long four months.

The film ended up helping both of their careers. It was pretty popular and John and Rose were becoming rather well-known in the film industry.

Between all of the filming, interviews, and premiere for the film, John and Rose remained civil, but Rose never tried to get to know him again. And John was perfectly fine with that. At least he thought he was.

After the film premiere, it was another six months before he saw her again. She'd been in the tabloids a lot recently, with her cancelled wedding and the end of her relationship with Jimmy Stones. She hadn't been taking many roles, and he assumed she was dealing with her personal life. There were a lot of rumors surrounding the failure of her relationship, particularly surrounding her ex-fiance and his numerous affairs.

So he was surprised to find that he would be working with her again. Donna had booked his newest role, so he didn't know much about it until the night before. It wasn't necessarily a romance, but much of the film surrounded his character's relationship with the other main character. But overall, he was fond of the plot.

But when Donna told him that his co-star would be Rose Tyler, he was less than thrilled. After he finished working with Rose on the last film, he realized how rude he had been. She was simply being friendly, inviting him out, and he'd assumed that they would be going alone. For all he knew, she was inviting him to join the rest of the cast for a drink. He cursed himself once he realized that he hadn't even thought to ask if anyone else would be with them.

So he decided that he would try to be friendlier to Rose.

But it was harder than he thought.

As the filming began, it was apparent that Rose had not forgotten how rude he had been, and now she was the closed off one. She had definitely changed since he'd last seen her. She still looked as beautiful as ever, but her warm brown eyes seemed much more guarded than before. He couldn't tell if it was because of her break up or because she simply did not want anything to do with him anymore.

"How have you been, Rose," John asked one day between takes.

That day, John and Rose found themselves standing in a fake drizzle of rain, much like the first day they worked together. And much like that first day, they had just filmed multiple takes of them kissing.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Rose said, almost bitterly. "I'm sure you've seen the tabloids recently,"

John winced. He was not off to a good start in trying to make amends with Rose.

The rest of the filming was just like the first. Except this time, John tried unsuccessfully to talk to Rose again. But she still gave him the cold shoulder.

When they finished the film, John decided that he had done the best he could. He would just cut his losses and forget about Rose Tyler.

Unfortunately for him, it was hard to forget about her when he had to work with her a third time.

It was only three months after they had finished filming their second movie together, that Donna got him another role with her. It was a short film, so the filming process wouldn't be as long, but John was still angry with Donna. Because Donna was getting married soon, she seemed to be going through a romance phase, where she was only booking John for films where his character had a love interest.

To his relief, Rose seemed to have softened up a bit to him. But he could tell she was still guarded around him, never really starting up a conversation with him.

After the last scene they filmed, they both found themselves soaking wet, shivering in the cold. An assistant handed John two blankets and he offered one to a shivering Rose.

"Thanks," she murmured, giving him a small smile.

"No problem. I believe we've been in this situation before," John joked weakly.

Rose laughed softly. "Maybe we should tell the writers that this kissing in the rain thing is getting old."

"Oh, I don't know. If they keep writing it, it can't be that bad," John smiled. "So I suppose there must be some benefits."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The fourth time John Smith and Rose Tyler worked together, it was different.

John knew he should tell Donna that he wanted to work on something else. After all, the only reason why he agreed to work on a romantic film was to become a more versatile actor. And he wasn't exactly becoming that when his most recent films were all rather romantic.

But he couldn't bring himself to tell Donna no. He was starting to realize that filming romance movies weren't all that bad, especially if Rose Tyler played his romantic interest.

And luckily, Rose Tyler happened to be the leading lady in this romantic comedy. She smiled at him the first day on set, her tongue poking out between her teeth and John was momentarily distracted by that glimpse of pink.

As the filming progressed, John found it harder to stop staring at her mouth. The mouth that he had kissed many times, but the kisses never meant anything. And he found himself wanting them to mean something. But this film included a lot of kissing between the two characters. John soon found himself kissing Rose beyond the sound of the director yelling "cut."

Rose didn't seem to mind and flushed each time their kisses lingered beyond the end of the take. John never commented on it, simply giving her a warm smile that she returned.

It was after their last day on set, that John decided to do something about the tension between the two of them.

He wandered over to Rose's trailer, much like she had the first day they met, and he knocked nervously on the door.

Rose opened the trailer door and smiled when she saw him. "John? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was, uh, just taking a nice walk-"

"In the rain?" Rose smirked, teasing him.

John flushed slightly. His attempt to be nonchalant obviously wasn't working. The rain had picked up in the last few minutes and he was becoming soaked quickly.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, go on then," Rose prompted after a few moments of silence. "What's so important that you walked here in the rain to tell me?"

"Rose," John began nervously, his blue eyes meeting hers before he quickly looked away. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted at first."

"Oh."

"You didn't deserve that and I was just being daft," John continued. "So I just wanted to read you something. To say sorry."

"Read me something?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yeah, a poem," John replied, reaching into the pocket of his worn leather jacket to pull out a piece of paper that was quickly becoming damp.

"A poem?" Rose said, amused. "Alright. Read me this poem."

John cleared his throat nervously before speaking, his voice soft and sincere.

"_The Nymph that undoes me, is fair and unkind;_

_No less than a wonder by Nature designed._

_She's the grief of my heart, the joy of my eye ;_

_And the cause of a flame that never can die._

_Her mouth, from whence wit still obligingly flows,_

_Has the beautiful blush, and the smell, of the rose._

_Love and Destiny both attend on her will-"_

"You do realize this is a love poem?" Rose asked, interrupting John.

John slowly met her eyes, searching them for any clue of what she was thinking. "Yes. I am aware of that."

"Oh."

John stood there for a few moments, staring at her while she stood inside her trailer, protected from the rain that had soaked him to the bone. Rose seemed to realize the situation they were in and promptly began to laugh.

John frowned at her, not expecting this reaction from her. "Rose?"

Rose seemed to realize that her laughter could be perceived the wrong way and was quick to reassure him. "Sorry, it's just a bit cliche, yeah? You reading me love poetry while we're standing in the rain."

"Actually, only one of us is standing in the rain," John said gruffly. "Speaking of, do you think I could come in? I'd rather not stand out here in this downpour."

"Yeah, of course," Rose said quickly before pausing. "But wait, there's something I want to do first."

John looked at her, exasperated, while she stood in the doorway of her trailer, biting her lip.

"Rose, please-"

That was all John could manage to say before he suddenly had a pair of warm, soft lips on his own. He responded instantly, his arms coming around Rose's waist, pulling her tighter against his body.

They continued to kiss, not caring that they were both soaking wet. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air, only for Rose to pull him into her trailer, her mouth pressing kisses down his neck.

That night, John Smith discovered the benefits of kissing in the rain.


End file.
